Family Secrets
by Amity-Star
Summary: HIATUS. But working on getting around it slowly.
1. Chapter 1: A long way from home

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**Summery:** It's been two years since Diana was exiled from Themyscira and she's suffering from a depression only Batman can see. One night, Queen Hippolyta appears on Batman's door-step, ready to reveal a damaging family secret to Diana. When the Princess finds this out, the unthinkable happens. Hades has returned and after revenge against Princess Diana and Batman.

**Chapter 1: A long way from home. . . **

Two years. Well, one year, twelve months, thirty-one days, twenty three hours and fifty nine minutes. That was how long she'd been seperated from her mother, her home, her life. Oh, of course she didn't let it shot to the League. No one knew how much pain she went through day after day. No one saw through her facade of smiles, laughter and nobility that came with being a Princess, no, _ex_-princess.

But still they all went on with their lives; all 'happy, happy' saving the world and universe from complete domination. They never saw the real her, the one that would cry when thinking of her mother, the one where she thought dark thoughts to escape the torment of living in exile from her home of Themyscira.

Her heart bled, thinking of her childhood; it tore when she left to save the world; but it completely shattered when her mother said those dreaded, those cursed words.

So that was how she found herself, for the second year anniversary of her exile, drowning her bleeding sorrows in a dingy bar on the outskirts of Gotham City.

For the past two years, she had grown fond of the beverages she drank up with fervour. Vodka, rum, ale, beer, spirits, wine; that was what she had. Her 'best friends' she called them.

"Best friends, indeed." She mumbled then, to no one in particular as she placed her sixth shot down. By now her head was spinning and she decided enough was enough.

Standing up on shaky legs, she paid the bartender and walked out, all her concentration focussing on walking in a straight line. Once outside of the smokey bar, her head seemed clearer.

A chilly autumn breeze blew past her and she pulled the black trenchcoat around her tighter. Earlier that night she'd attended a small social dinner. No one very major. Bruce Wayne, herself, the Major of Gotham, a few movie stars visiting the city and some reporters.

She didn't like the dinner. It reminded her too much of the banquets she'd have back home. So half way through the she had excused herself, her reason being that there was some family business she needed to take care of.

The look that Bruce Wayne had given her was one she'd never forget. It was a mixture of '_what are you up to?_' and '_You and I are going to talk_'.

Three months previous, he had revealed his identity to the League, and it wasn't very surprising to her in the least.

The dress she wore, she now noticed, was a bit too much of a spring or summery outfit. She was cold from head to toe by the time she had reached inner Gotham City and still had to walk another twenty blocks to her hotel.

The trees on either side of her shielded her from the spurning rays of the moon and stars. She felt like she didn't even deserve to be looked upon by the Gods; after all she was an outkast.

Another breeze swirled around her. The coat didn't provide her with as much warmth as she'd hoped for.

"I was wondering when you'd come out of there Diana."

She turned around in her drunken state and smiled. "Hello." she said in a dazed giggle quite unlike her own.

Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl. "Let me take you home, Diana. You're drunk."

What he received from her was completely the opposite of what he wanted from her. He'd expected a protest, a demanding answer of what he had indicated. But what he got instead was a sob. A deep, shuddering sob.

He watched as she shook, her eyes tearing up and slowly flow down her cheeks silently. "Home?" she managed but then turned to a bush and was sick.

There she vomited until she felt her insides empty, then a hand rub her back, and hold her hair back gently. Slowly she stood and with his aid, walked to a near-by tree where she sat, breathing heavily as she took control of her emotions and bodily reactions. "I hate being drunk." She said, her head in her hands. This got a surprising chuckle from the Caped Crusader.

"Come on. Let's go." He said returning to his normal stature.

When he received no answer from the Amazon Princess, he looked down at Diana and saw her deep asleep. Knealing down next to her, he gently picked her up her light frame and walked towards his Batmobile. Placing her in the back-seat, he himself got in the drivers seat and turned the engine on. Waiting for it to warm up, his thoughts wondered to his raven haired friend who had secretly stolen his heart. Although he'd never admit it, his love for her had blossomed over those two years, and seeing her in the state she was now made his already fragile heart break.

Turning his thoughts quickly to moving the car, he concentrated on the road ahead, until they were both safe in the Batcave.

Unbeknownst to each other of their love.

**$$$$$$$$$**

**Amity-Star:** So how was that for my first attempt at a Justice League fic? Don't worry, it's not finished there. I have something special planned that will turn Batman and Wonder Woman's lives completely up-side down.

Later Days!!


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness

**Family Secrets**

**CHAPTER 2: FORGIVENESS**

Coloured spots danced before her blurry eyes a she cringed in pain. Closing her eyes again, she snuggled down in bed and resisted the urge to wake up. '_Wait? Bed?_' she asked herself and smiled absentmindedly. "That's nice." She said aloud, only realising what kind of situation she was in.

Bolting upright in bed, she clutched her sore head and waited for the wave of nausea to pass. Opening her bleary eyes slightly, Diana sighed heavily when she found herself wearing her black and red dress from the night previous.

Moaning and cursing under her breath, she slid, albeit sluggishly, out of bed and staggered over to a chair where she sat down. "Hera help the person who created those drinks." She spat out, looking around the room she was in.

It was a nice room. Clean, tidy and neat. Even from the little light in the room, Diana would have liked to call it _her_ ownroom. The large windows reached from the floor to the ceiling in delicate archways with two beautifully crafted French doors that led onto the spacious balcony. Bamboo blinds spanned the width of the windows but were replaced by white gauzy curtains over the doors.

The large queen sized bed that she had awoken from was placed conveniently near both the balcony doors and, what she had guessed, the doors to both the adjacent bathroom and the bedroom door. The unmade bed had blue and white stripped comforters with simple white sheets and pillows. Cushions that she supposed went on after the bed was made, lay on the chest at the foot of the bed, all ranging from blue to white to stripped.

A bureau was allocated next to the bathroom door with a white lamp on top. She guessed the piece of furniture was made out of a light mahogany, but when she looked at all the other pieces of exquisite furniture, found it to be birch. On either side of the bed were small tables, each with a small reading lamp and white radio clock.

Realising that she had examined the room from top to bottom, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Once inside, she stared at herself, cringing at her dishevelled appearance and got to work making herself look the least bit presentable.

Washing her face with cold water, she looked into her mirror self's eyes, wishing that her life wasn't so. . . wasn't so. . . '_Wasn't so what? Hard? So tremendously complicated and difficult?_' sneered a voice in her head that caught her off-guard. Chastising herself for going so low as to fight with her own conscious, she searched the bathroom and found a crisp white towel and black silk robe to be used. Reminding herself to thank Alfred later, she stripped down and entered the shower, her thoughts in a complete whirlwind of emotion.

* * *

Bruce Wayne did not look up from his computer screen when the door to his study opened. Alfred had already brought him his breakfast and if it was an emergency, his communicator would be ringing like mad. So that left only one other option; Diana.

He finished what he was doing and took a sip from his coffee before he looked up and watched her, wandering from bookshelf to bookshelf, in search of a book that would catch her interest. He found himself to be staring at her, noticing the perfume of roses and lavender cross the threshold over to his nostrils. "Have you had any breakfast?" he inquired, watching as she lifted a delicate porcelain hand on the spine of a green book, reading the title before moving on. She did not answer, seemingly lost in her own little world. "I would take that as a simple no."

Diana raised a dark eyebrow at him, her face expressionless. "The mere thought of food turns my stomach at this present time." She said daintily, pulling out a dark green book with embossed gold lettering. She opened the book, her fingers running over the words. "Beside, I only came down here to say thankyou. I'm leaving for the watchtower."

Bruce sat back in his chair, watching her casually while his head rested on top of his clasped hands, his elbows leaning on the table for support. "Fine. But, answer this question for me. Would you kindly explain the meaning to last night? I know that it has happened before. Many a time before last night." He said, as if carrying on a conversation. He guessed that hostility would start to permeate the air, and so he readied himself for her wrath.

Diana's face paled. Her hands that held onto the book clasped onto the hard covers as if is for reassurance. How did he _know?_ How _long_ had he known?! Had he been following her around? Spying on her? Her throat felt like the driest of deserts and she was finding it difficult to speak. "How... how did you know?" she asked finally, her stare turning to Bruce and looking at him in a cold disbelief.

Bruce looked back at her with an intensity rivalling her own. "I've been watching you Diana. Every single day for the past two years, I have been watching you. Most times you've been too damn drunk to even notice me if I walked passed. And believe me, I have." He said, allowing time for the information to sink into the Amazonian Princess.

The old Grandfather clock in the hallway that sealed the entrance to the Batcave rang out in the tension filled room. Their eyes never left one-another's, until Diana looked away, readying herself against the threat of a torrential down-pour of her emotions.

"How dare you." She whispered hollowly, before she snapped her head up to look at him with a ferociousness she never knew she had. "How **_dare_** you! My personal life had got nothing to do with you!" she snapped, slamming the book down on his desk, glaring heatedly at him. She watched as his eyes widened and felt a twinge of satisfaction play on her heart. Smiling inwardly, she turned and headed for the door. Her hand just reached the nob when he spoke.

"Diana," he said, slowly rising to his feet, "why are you doing this to yourself?" he whispered, picking up the book that Diana had slammed down.

Diana couldn't help but give a quiet gasp. The back of her eyes prickled with tears that were threatening to flow. Her emotions were taking over her again and she knew that she had to get out of his presence and be alone. _Alone. . ._ "I have to go." She whispered and opened the door, slipping behind it and leaving him to his study.

Bruce gave out a long sigh and looked at the book in his hands. He glared at the heading of the book _Broken By a Mothers Touch_, and through it against the bookshelf it had come from. '_If only things were different..._' only he knew that such things were never meant to be.

* * *

Diana glared relentlessly at the computer monitor in front of her. The rain pounded down on her bedroom window, the fury of the storm helping to sooth her nerves.

It was quiet in her humble abode by the beach, the sound of the waves crashing actually calmed the anger and the emptiness and the hurt in her heart.

The screen in front of her revealed no e-mail in her account, but a lot of junk. Glaring even harder at the screen, she deleted it and jumped when her communicator gave off a shrill alarm.

Reaching over to where the device was, she picked it up and stared into Batman's intense face. She still had not forgotten the argument they had had the morning previous. "What is it?" she asked him harshly, due to her left over anger at him.

Batman narrowed his eyes before answering her. "It's your mother. She's dying."

* * *

**Amity-Star:** Okay, thankyou so much for bearing with me for my long hiatus. But gee, thanks so much for all the reviews! Really!!!

**TribeKitten**: I'm so flattered. Thankyou.

**Paula Takenouchi:** Thanks. . . And I plan on up-dating **_more_** often looks at feet and shuffles away)

**lady rosebit:**well, if I told you the family secret, it wouldn't be a secret now would it? ; P

**I am known by many names:** awe, shucks! blushes

**Jess: **Batman! Wonder Woman!!! WOO!!

**Kaliann:** looks over at Batman and Wonder Woman So did I! looks up to see them glare and runs away

**Iceman523: **I know it's hard to imagine them act that way, but its sortta, well, kinda OOC. I guess its AU too. . . I'll just get back to you on that. . .

**Chibi Kitty Sorceress:** I got the idea when I was on a large, and I mean **large**, suger high. I guess it didn't help watching Paradise Lost (I forget the title) or the fact that I had a computer in the same room. . .

**ray1: **well, actually, Diana doesn't know the secret until later on in the fic, but yes, I agree. It does show their tender sides. Lol.

**Knight's Shadow:** (blushes) Shucks . . .

**Fantasygirl:** Ahem, "Please sir, can I have some more?"

"More!? You want _more_?!?" - taken from Oliver Twist the musical.

But yes, if you do insist, you may have more! ; ) Lol.

**PerennialOutlnder:** digs foot into ground awe, stop it! You're making me blush! But seriously, don't stop! Lol.

**Hawkgal:** uh, judging by your name, I guess you'd have a big scary, yet really cool mace like _the_ Hawkgirl? If so. . . Meep! Lol. Nah. Here it is and hopefully more to come!!!

**Jerzee Gurl**: Hmmm. . . Now that you mention it. . . Oh the torturous possibilities!!! Mwuahahahahaha!!! laughs until she starts to choke. Laughter ensures from the Justice League behind her. Curse you! shakes fists at superheros.

**mage:** Thanks. Like I said to Iceman523, Diana and Bruce are gonna be sorta OOC until they figure out their feelings for one another.

**Diane:** I swear, if you weren't so daft sometimes. . . I mean, you're one of my friends. If I don't kill by chucking you out of the limo on our way to the formal, Blondie or Jelly will kill you instead! Lol. But seriously, thanks. Expect a big, bone-crushing during surfing!!!

**NineWilliamsTheSilentAssassin:** I take it you like the word 'Awesome'? Do you happen to know Deceptigirl? gets stars in her eyes She called me Awesome Amity. . . I think I'll change my name now. . . Lol. JK.

**ccabello:** Cool. I like your name.

**Kyoko Kasshu Minamino:** I felt like it should've stayed the same length. No point in ruining something with a long boring intro right?

**aratcorien:** Believe me! Even I get lost in Australia's largest shopping centre (or malls)! It's so huge and has sooooo many shops. . . But really, (wipes tear from eye) thankyou! I'll try to make you proud!!!

Well thanks to all who reveiwed. I thankyou from the bottom of my heart and hopefully I can see the same amount of reviews for this chapter too. . . (winkwinknudgenudge) Plus sorry for the long hiatus. I know, it's been nearly two months. I apologize but I had to work on other fics and school stuff too.

Thanks for being patient and later days!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Return

**Chapter 3: Return**

Diana clutched her mothers pale hand, shockingly cold. "Mother. . ." she choked out, burying her face in the fold of the Queen Hippolyta's dress. There she cried, her emotional walls she had build up, crumbling down around her.

Seeing her mother in such a vulnerable way had brought another tear into her already tattered heart. It was not helped when Hippolyta had revealed the real cause for her injuries.

It was He who had hurt her mother and His fault she had lost residency to her true home and fellow sisters. He was sure to pay this time.

Hippolyta took in a pain filled breath, exhaling slowly. The pain racked her body constantly. It had been a long and torturous journey from her Mediterranean Island domain into Man's World. A lot of her energy had been spent seeking the gods and goddesses reverence to transport her to Batman's home.

Thymescara had been brought to a blazing end with many inexperienced female warriors dying. The many that knew the battle had been won by the opposing force, fled into he forests and mountains that surrounded the fabled city, all in hopes of re-establishing the fallen empire. Those remaining saw just how easily their Queen had fallen by His hands...

"But mother! You are immortal! You are _Queen_! You shouldn't be dying!" Diana cried, breaking Hippolyta's jambled thoughts.

All the Queen could do was smile. "That is true, my darling, but since He inflicted my wounds, all that needn't matter. He is the God of the Underworld. If it is a Gods will, he can kill even the Gods." She rasped, her eyesight blurring.

Diana bit her lip. Her thoughts swirled about her head like a cyclone. All her friends. . . Her home. . . Could they all be gone?

"I'm sorry, my child. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Hippolyta said suddenly, her eyes closed. Minutes of silencepassed between the two. "I am terminating your exile. The rebuilding of Thymescara needs a Queen. A new Queen." She continued silently.

Diana sat up straight, her blue eyes wide. "No..." she stammered feebly as she watched in frozen horror as her mother reached up and pulled off her royal golden crown. "Mother..."

Hippolyta smiled as she looked at her ghostly reflection in the surface of the flawless crown. "Now, I am passing on my legacy to my heir; my beautiful daughter. As is the way…" she held out the crown for Diana to take, but the raven haired beauty pushed herself away from her, clasping her hands over her chest and shaking her head.

"No… I can't. Mother don't say…" Diana attempted but gasped when the crown was thrown carelessly at her. Instinct took hold of her and she held her hands out to catch it, which she did perfectly. She now stared at the reflective surface of the ancient gold and held it out at arms-length, as if it were the gorgon, Medusa's, very own head.

"I'm speaking as Queen. I command you to put it on." Hippolyta said sternly, her voice just above a whisper. She was clutching her right side and wincing in pain.

Diana moved forwards but stopped her movements. Her tears were long gone and left dried, salty trails down her cheeks. Her eyes were riddled with pain and worry and an undying love that she had never lost for her mother. With shaky hands, she lifted the crown to her tiara-less head and placed it firmly on, feeling the weigh of the gold settle in her locks.

Closing her eyes as if on impulse, she felt a tingling sensation caress her body and when she opened her eyes the next moment, she wasn't wearing her blue blouse of black pants anymore…

"Diana," Hippolyta said suddenly, wincing in pain, "You have made me so proud to be your mother. Thankyou for being a daughter to me. Thankyou my darling Diana." She whispered and shut her eyes peacefully.

* * *

Batman looked at the team that had congregated outside in the med-bay waiting room back at the Watchtower. He stared at Hawkgirl who seemed to be burning a hole through the wall with her intensive glare. Superman sat beside her, staring, somewhat, dumbly at his clasped hands.

Green Lantern leant on the wall opposite them, arms crossed over his chest while his brow was creased in thought. No doubt he's thinking of the last time we face Hades, Batman thought. We nearly lost Diana _and_ Queen Hippolyta.

Glancing up at the continuous scarlet blur that passed him, her scowled at Flash as he continued to pace, his way of dealing with the ordeal.

So lost in his own ponderings about grabbing the speed demon by the scruff of the neck and yelling at him to stop his pacing, he nearly didn't notice the doors open and J'ohnn walk out, shaking his head at the anxious looks the team had on their faces.

"I could only do so much. Only…" the Martian started, his voice trailing.

The room was plunged into a thick tension filled mess. No one spoke. Flash even had the pacing and had taken a seat, even having the decency to not fidget, respecting the seriousness of the situation.

An hour slid past with sign of Diana coming out. Batman had tried several times to retrieve Diana, but the looks on both Superman's and J'ohnn's faces told him other-wise.

Much to everyone's surprise, the door to the med-bay opened to reveal Wonder Woman, standing in a new, radiant beauty. She wore a similar dress to that of her mothers but the skirt was far more shorter; it reached to not even half-way down her thighs. The cape on the other hand, ended at her elbows. It had no sleeves and it had a different colour.

It was black.

On her head was her mothers crown and she seemed to be holding a golden staff that was shorted than her by a foot. Her blue eyes were hard and cold, her lips pursed in a thin, straight line. What everyone in the room felt radiating from the new Queen was anger, complete hatred and an equally strong and powerful vehemence full of vengeance.

Green Lantern stepped away from his wall and watched Diana. "What do we do now, Princess?" he asked, unaware of the change of title.

Diana grinned malevolently. _"What **I** must do know is track down that bastard and make him pay."_ She wanted to say, but knew that they would object to it by forcing her to stay at the Watchtower. "What I must do is go home… To my sisters."

* * *

The Javelin 7 streaked across the night sky, just a white streak to anyone bothering to look up. Inside its various cabins were the main body of the Justice League community.

Batgirl and Robin were at the Watchtower; many of the other Leaguers on missions or post-mission holidays.

Diana stared intently ahead, the Atlantic Ocean below them now. Her mind was a whirl-wind of thoughts, emotions… fears. She had a feeling that her mother was hiding something from her. She had _always_ felt that way as she grew up.

But it was more dominant tonight and two years before, she thought silently, feeling her heart tug some more at the thought of her mother hiding some terrible secret from her.

The horizon ahead of the Javelin was turning a lighter shade of purple. Dawn was upon them.

Diana looked down at the black rode that had materialised when she had placed the Queen's crown on. In her mind, she wondered why her robe was black and not white like her mothers. "It is because I was exiled. An illegitimate Queen not destined to rule the Amazonian Throne of Thymescara?"

The question erupted out of her mouth before she realised she had said it. Biting the inside of her cheek, she looked around the empty cabin, feeling his presence behind her somewhere.

"Who really knows? Maybe it's just your personal colour." Batman stated, sliding into one of the co-pilots seats.

Diana ignored him and turned the nose of the Javelin to the left slightly before straightening out. The sky was now turning into a lightening shade of red and the pink, the further east they travelled.

Batman moved suddenly, pressing numerous buttons and flicking switches. "What is your plan of attack? You do have one, do you not, Diana?"

Diana snorted, she couldn't help it. "What's _my_ plan of attack? I thought you or Green Lantern would have taken over by now and barking commands to everyone. If not you two, then Superman."

The sky had turned orange now. Surprisingly, they were passing Azores, an island settled by Portugal. They were less than an hour away from Thymescara and dread seemed to settle intently in Diana's stomach.

"In translation, that would mean 'hunt down, attack head-first, reprecussions later'." Batman said, pressing a button to bring up the anti-glare screens. They all really didn't want to go flying into a battle with their corneas burned to smouldering pulps in their brains.

Diana remained quiet, afraid of loosing the argument to him. Instead she stood, placing the Javelin on autopilot and walked out, returning ten minutes later with two steaming mugs of coffee. Sitting down, she gave one to Batman and settled in, taking the autopilot off.

Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl. "Peace offering?" he asked, his voice nonplussed. He took a tentative sip from his coffee, watching Diana.

Diana nearly spat her coffee over the control panel but quickly swallowed the scorching liquid, making her choke and cough.

With his same, almost bored voice, "I'll take that as a _no_." he replied.

All Diana could do was cough and splutter and somehow managed to keep the Javelin in the air.

* * *

When the Javelin landed on the beautiful white sands of Thymescara, the sun was merely peeking over the mountain tops.

Diana was the first on the beach and instantly could smell it.

Death… Destruction… Darkness…

Sensing, somehow, that everyone had arrived behind her on the beach, she started forward, the dread in her stomach blooming into stark and bleak fear.

No one flew, or ran. The Justice League just walked quietly, all seemingly subdued by the sheer eeriness of the silent tropical rainforest they walked through now.

Minutes trickled by, their feet making the only noise as they crunched on brittle leaves and twigs.

Suddenly, Diana darted forward, the colour visibly draining from her face. She burst through the folage of the forest sanctuary only to face a daunting reality nightmare. She beheld the sight and felt it complete the ritual of scrapping away the shattered pieces of her heart and leaving her to feel completely and utterly devoid of emotion or feeling.

Her soul had been violently ripped from her body and now she stood as one of the walking dead.

Her future, she now saw, would be filled with the an eternity of grey, black and white. She would be forever numb to the presence of any feeling or emotion…

The other had finally arrived next to her and watched as the once great and beautiful City of Women burned and crumbled to the ground.

Carcasses, limbs, armour and fire lay sprawled or scattered everywhere. Blood tainted the ground and permeated the air with an acrid metallic stench.

"Hera help us." Flash said, tears running unchecked down his face.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**ray1**- Thankyou for that. I was kinda putting my own emotions into that chapter. Having a younger sister can do that. I just hope that I made everything clear about the whole Hippolyta/immortality thing. Honestly, if you hadn't have reminded me about that, I'd have forgotten it! So thanks again, and I'm dedicating this chapter to you.

**Fantasygirl-** I hope this chapter satisfies you for now. laughs But thanks. Sorry I haven't been updating more often.

**ccabbello -** Thanks. I hope this chapter is more than enough.

**AgentRowan-** blushes Thanks for that, it really helped in this chapter. I just hoped that I didn't make Diana too teary and what-not. If I did hangs head feel free to throw rotten veggies at me.

**girl-interrupted33-** Thanks. This is my first Justice League fic. My forte though is Transformers. blushes Sortta immature for a sixteen-year-old with too much time on her hands. sighs But I really prefer it when Batman goes after Wonder Woman, even though either way is good. I guess I just like the classic old way of matchmaking ;)

**aratcorien-** I am seriously humbled by your review. Therefore, thankyou. I hope this chapter is to your liking because, I can assure you, my hands are in a lot of pain from typing and writing so fast laughs

**Kaliann-** You _must_ be a mind reader. If not, your wish has come true!!!

**sportsaholic-** Thankyou. But sorry about the wait.

**RobinRox13-** Thanks. BTW, 13 is my second favourite number. For me it's lucky too.

**Kyoko Kasshu Minamino-** And it's only going to get **_more_** suspenseful.

**Goddess Anjanee-** Yes, I have to agree. Poor princess. All I have to do now is write in a knight in dark armour to save our poor princess. . . And live happily ever after………………….. Maybe **_NOT_** if I get my way. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! coughcoughcough Sorry, suger cubes, coke and chocolate don't really go well together.

**Stix89-** It's all for this fic, I'm afraid. Hopefully I won't step on anyone's toes while I do so… Thanks for the review.

**brainfear-** wow…….. I _really_ like your name. It's sooo kowl!!! giggles insainly

**RANDOM THOUGHTS OF THE AUTHORESS (if bored, skip to review button please)**

Okay, I just want to make a few things clear. The only problem is, I forgot. On another note though, please forgive for the teary scene at the beginning of the fic. If Diana is too ditzy or what not for your tastes, please leave it in a review and I'll get back and fix it up.

Besides that, if some people have noticed, I've added a bit of humor in the Javelin scene. Not so much romance, but still Batman/Wonder Woman orientated I guess.

So, I think that is it for now.

_**Merry Christmas One and All!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Battle

Chapter 4**: Battle**

**---**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**---**

No one had said anything after Flash's honest statement. They followed the path of the battlefield until it ended at the forest on the other side of the city. With respect to the dead, they flew over the stained ground, following the forested trails that led in the direction of the mountains. The late mourning sun drifted through the gaps in the tropical treetops, the humidity rising quickly in the air around them.

Diana was leading the group, her eyes dull as she picked her way through the forest trails, scanning around her and the group for any signs of danger. Her mind was blank, switching off any thought that would slowly creep in and stir any kind of emotion whatsoever. Not even anger radiated off of her, afraid to let it out in any form in front of her team mates.

The forest around them was eerily quiet with the absence of all the animals; the signs of battle even present in the under-bush by the half concealed bodies of the dead by the ferns and the arrow shafts that were embedded in the trees. Minutes seemed to trickle into hours as they walked on, a slightly muffled sound coming from up ahead and beyond the forest.

"Hey, Superman, do ya know what that sound is?" Flash asked, the group coming to a sort of scattered halt in the undergrowth.

Diana stayed a little further away from the group, face turned towards the area the nose was coming from. A slight frown marred her exotic face, her thoughts quickly centring around the strange familiarity of the forest she stood in. It suddenly clicked, a fleeting memory of childhood rearing its head in her mind. '_I used to play in this forest as a small child with my fellow sisters. And then there was that excursion up to the mountains with the Elders…_' "Hey, Superman, on the other side of this forest is a valley with a long and deep gorge running through it's middle. There is a bridge that leads to the other side and up an unknown path to the mountains.

"We Amazons would have to use this path if we were ever in serious trouble from any opposing armies." Diana finished, turning to face the forest around them, her eyes catching slight movement but dismissed it as a trick of the eye.

Superman, though, was trying his hardest to shift all the even slightest noises of the forest around him and filter out the humidity that was effecting his hearing so much. "I'm trying my hardest to get the noise just right… But this humidity is a killer…" His voice trailed off, his eyes widening.

"What is it Superman?" Green Lantern questioned, unfolding his arms at the look growing on the red caped superhero.

"The sound of battle. I hear the sound of a war being waged."

Diana was off like a bullet, her comrades following not far behind.

---

**X **

**X**

**X**

**---**

Grunting with the added pressure of both swords bearing down on her, Kairi ducked down, crawling between her opponents legs and kicking it from behind and causing it to stumble. Quick to use this to her advantage, she stood up to her full height, and she swung down with her left elbow blade, slicing her enemies legs off from its body and cleaving the torso in two with her right elbow blade. Turning rapidly, she entered the ongoing fray, feeling the hours of countless battles and running from the undead army start to take its toll on her fighting, her movements becoming more sluggish and her blows becoming more weaker.

'_Damn them for cornering us here in this valley!_' she mentally cursed, pushing her long brown hair over her shoulder and out of the way. Ahead of her she saw the violet haired woman known as Talim, hack her through the skeletal army and towards her, nursing a deep cut on her upper arm.

"There are too many of them!" she cried, dodging a blow from a skeleton with her large shield and hacking it down quickly with her large broad sword. "We must cut down the bridge and protect our sisters on the other side!" she called, attacking another skeleton as it lunged between them.

Kairi, twirling her dual blades as if they were apart of her own body, grinned as she kicked the head off of a skeleton, and, jumping over the preoccupied creature as it searched in vain for its head, sped off in the direction of the frail rope bridge. "Don't worry! I'm on it!" she called over her shoulder, her athletic build easily dodging blows meant for her and cutting down a few skeletons while she ran towards the swaying bridge.

Before her stood an Amazonian built rock structure, thick slabs of rock creating the effect of stairs as they went up for about five metres, before becoming a solid platform, twin poles of wood having been impaled long afore she was born into this world, standing straight up. An enchanting aura surrounded the wood, the golden rope glinting in the glare from the late morning sun as Kairi stepped forwards, twirling her blades once and aiming for the rope that was tied on to the pole to her left.

"Hera help me with strength! Demeter, forgive me now as I cut into your sacred wood!" and with that, one blade set firmly in her mouth, she chopped down hard with one blade in both hands, and watched as the blade sunk firmly into the wood, the golden rope loosing its sheen of magnificence and falling to the ground at her feet.

The rope bridge, which was held up by eight pieces of rope, four on either side, sank slightly to the left.

She sank down to her knees to prepare to cleave the next rope in half, and, when her blade was lifted above her head, a cold, boney hand caught her wrist. She turned to stare up at her captor, her blue eyes going wide as she saw the glint of its pointed spear come bearing down on her.

---

**X **

**X**

**X**

---

It was a battle alright.

Below them was an army of two hundred skeleton warriors and fifty or so Amazon women, defending a lone Amazon warrior who knelt by the rope bridge, battling her own skeleton warrior.

Diana, though, stood firm in the face of adversity. Her hand went for her sword that was resting by her hip, and she pulled it out, raising it high above her head. "Sisters!" she called out, her voice loud and clear, echoing around the valley before her.

The battle seemed to come to an abrupt halt, both parties turning to look to her as she stood on the small hill overlooking the battle. Her friends flanked her on both sides, their ready stances signalling their readiness to join in on the fight. She nearly laughed, an honest laugh, when she saw a skeleton size up Flash and he did the same thing.

Lowering her sword so that it was pointed at a skeleton directly in front of her, she smirked. "**_BATTLE_**!" she cried out suddenly, charging down the hill and into the fray of the battle, her adrenaline pumping through her veins like it never had before.

---

**X **

**X**

**X**

**---**

Kairi, swiftly dodging the downward blow with a well-placed armour-clad leg, had frozen on the spot in her same position of crouched down with her leg still in the air, when Diana had cried out.

Turning her head to look at her fallen sister, she grinned, realising that her sister had come back… And with reinforcements. She had no choice to ponder the thought when she was kicked from behind and she fell forwards, sprawling on the dirt in front of her. Rolling swiftly to dodge the blow of the spear she knew was coming, she used her small amount of free time to find her dropped elbow blades.

Above her stood the same skeleton that she had hacked down earlier, hopping on one of its legs that it had managed to find and stick back on. Spear as its weapon of choice for this round, its half grin turned into a sickening snarl when Kairi rolled for the second time as its spear stabbed down. Her eyes caught sight of a silver glint, and with an audible sigh, she noticed that they rested by the bottom rope of the left-hand-side of the bridge.

Taking a moment, and dodging another blow again, she examined her position. She looked back at the skeleton and pushed it firmly back with a kick to the ribs, causing it to fall backwards and lose its balance and tumble over the side of the platform, landing with a literal one-breaking impact at the bottom.

Scrambling up onto her legs, Kairi dashed forwards and towards her fallen elbow blades. Picking them up once more, she stood and looked out towards the battlefield, noticing how more powerful the newcomers were; they were turning the tide pretty easily and quickly. Thinking for the time being that the bridge was safe and fine, she joined in the battle at the bottom of the platform, making sure that no skeleton got past any of her sisters.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see her other sister, all scattered about the battlefield and her new Queen's associates slowly beating back the army of the undead.

Left blade fixed firmly in her mouth once more as she performed a small pirouette and cracked more than a few skulls from her opponents and wiping the sweat from her brow. Kairi stood still for a moment and contemplated the small hand-full of men that so willingly fought with her sisters. It went against everything that she had been taught, but it instilled within her a sense of awe and pride as she saw them team-up and fight.

She couldn't help but smile, a new sense of hope flooding through her body as she returned to defend the bridge.

---

**X **

**X**

**X**

**---**

The red swirled in the glass goblet like an oblivion of red nothingness, the familiarity of the wine bringing a cold smile to her face as she set the glass down and picked up the gilded silver mirror. Its surface was cold, a hostility of endless proportions creeping out of the confines of its surface. Its once black surface came alive suddenly as a grey mist appeared deep within its core, a shadow forming within it, gradually becoming more human-like.

Blond hair appeared on the shadows head, blue eyes forming quickly after it as the pale, slim face of a woman appeared in place of the shadows. "_What is it that you seek now, Eris?_" the woman asked, red, full lips pursing together as her eyes darted about her.

"_Oh, do calm down Persephone, he won't know you're are on this. I was the original Goddess of the Underworld, remember? My magics are stronger than his._" The first woman said, a slim hand coming up and twirling a strand of dark hair as her purple eyes narrowed. "_Now, onto business. As you can guess, they've arrived on the Island. Diana is feeling the blood-lust already._"

Persephone frowned, her blue eyes looking down as a hand came to her chin in thought. "_This is grave news indeed. I must get into contact with Mother, or even at least Hermes._" She stopped, looking up at Eris square in the eyes. "_We must send word to Diana about her birthright. If she does not know and unleashes her power in the final battle with Hades, it will all be over… A greater evil coming to the throne… No! We must not let it happen._"

Eris smirked, her glass goblet back in her hands and to her lips. "_You are quiet fetching when in a rage, my dear Persephone. But, not to worry, I have already sent word to Hippolyta concerning the events._" Her smirk turned into a snarl then. "_ What I find annoying is that Hippolyta was, and in some ways, still is the Queen of the Amazons. She was such a coward in denying Diana knowledge of her parentage that she was willing to die to keep it a secret!_" she quietened herself by taking a long sip of wine.

"_Eris, all blame must not be put on Hippolyta. Nor on Diana, for she is in complete ignorance. Only one must be to blame, Eris, Goddess of Chaos, Strife and Discord, and that is Hades himself. For now we must rely on that message you have sent to Hippolyta and pray that she does not bend in the adversity of family affairs. She had quailed once, let us hope we do not have a repeat performance._" Persephone's face was stern, her serious expression dissolving when the sounds of a deep, baritone voice started calling her name. "_For all our sakes, let us hope that she understands how important her decision is for all of humanity and for all the Gods as well._"

The mirror in Eris' hands went blank once more and she put it aside, calling out a servant of the mists that was apart of her ever-present exiled solitude. Having her glass filled up with wine once more, she turned, conjuring a seeing portal out of the mists and watching the scene unfold before her. "_My dear Hippolyta. I know that you can hear me. Though, such a pity that you can neither open your eyes or answer me._" She sneered, watching as a grey-suited medical person checked on the various monitors that the comatose Queen was hooked up to, shaking her black head when there seemed to be no change.

"_You once loved my brother, did you not? Yes, I must admit, he is quiet a stunning specimen. Cronos was lucky to have given the seed of such a perfect being. I very much miss him… Oh, how I flew into such a rage when I found him start to love you in return._" She paused for a moment, taking a sip of the wine in her goblet. "_Though, I did not do anything to tear such a romance apart, it would be his own fault. He was his own undoing… And slightly yours as well_

"_My dear, that mother of yours was something. I especially enjoyed the part of your little romance when she banished you to the tower on the cliff overlooking the ocean… I swear, it's like what the humans call a soap opera. Such young love!_" she sighed almost dreamily.

A sneer appeared on her face once more and she took a long draught of wine. "_And he actually came to you, took all of who you were and when he had had his fill, he left!_" she roared, grinning in malice when the comatose Queen flinched slightly. "_Everyone know the rest of the story. A scorned woman, especially an Amazon is no laughing matter, and you showed him his just deserts, Hippolyta. And for that, I give a thanks._

"_Not all women are like you, Hipplyta. You show courage in the face of Hades himself, but quake in fear when you have to tell your daughter who her father really is. Tsk, tsk. And for a while I prattled on to my brother that he got burned… And, hehe, quiet severly too._" She shook her head, placing the goblet down and turned her eyes on the Queen, pouring into that link some magic that would hopefully benefit the both of them in a way that would perhaps be their turning the tide in the up-coming war.

"_Just remember this, Queen Hippolyta, that if you do not wish to tell your daughter the truth, the man you least like in this world and the next, will tell her the truth, and the results will not be good for any side._

"_This family secret of yours is a double edged sword. With this sword could mean the salvation of you puny planet and the survival of your beloved Amazons… Or it could mean ultimate destruction for both the Gods and the Universe. Your choice, Hippolyta, but for your sake and everyone else's, make the right one._"

With a snap of her fingers the portal closed, the connection to the Queen diminishing. Now hopefully she can rest up and restore her limited powers before the real battle would take place. Summoning another servant, she ordered a new goblet and new drink.

Declining the wine this time, she chose the blood of her human sacrifices that were still being performed till this day and admired the acidity of bloods metallic taste.

---

**X **

**X**

**X**

---

Blue eyes snapping wide open, Hippolyta sat up in bed, the one-sided conversation that Eris had had with her still ringing in her ears.

The Goddess of Chaos, Discord and Strife had called her a coward, something no one had ever called her in her entire lifetime.

It was folly to think that she was not, though. She really indeed was a coward for not telling Diana her parentage when she had had the chance. And now she was facing the undeniable task of somehow telling it to her daughter. That in itself was almost an impossible task.

Placing her head in her hands, she felt the sting of tears but bit them back, instead trying to concentrate on where exactly she was. To her right was a wide window that showed nothing but endless space, punctured by thousands of tiny white dots that she came to a shocking realisation, were stars. Not a moment later, as the space-station orbited around the planet Earth, its rotation cycle showed the planet Earth, in all its blue, white and green glory below.

Hippolyta stared in awe at the little planet below her and watched as it slowly moved out of sight as the space-station rotated out of its viewing range. "By the Gods." She whispered, her eyes now darting about the room and noticing that she had been hooked up to strange machines which emitted quiet whirring noises and another machine that was hooked up to the tip of one of her fingers, give off a gentle beep every second or so.

The conversation came back to her three fold and Hippolyta started to rip off the devices in hand full. As soon as the one that had been clipped to her finger had come off, a loud, high-pitched siren went off and she stumbled out of bed. She dismissed the siren, standing tall in the white gown that covered her body and concentrated, calling on the power of the Gods to take her back to Themyscira.

Moments later an emergency medical team, wheeling in a crash-cart, came into the room, only to find it empty and devoid of any life. Not even a dead body lay on the bed for them to work on.

---

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

---

**_Amity-Star_**: Ah… Yeah… I'm really sorry for not up-dating in over a year… I'm really sorry! Please take pity on me and how bad I am at up-dating this fic. I'm honoured to all those that still even now submit reviews... It makes me only kick myself more to up-date. This chapter took me quiet a while to crank out, apologies once more for those who are still faithful.

Life has just been really hectic right now, even more so with College/University next year and my HUGE HSC exams coming up in term 4. I'm dreading October people.

With that said, I plan (and pray to any God listening) that I can finish this fic before the end of the year, making up for the vast emptiness that was last year… But family problems and other… stuff… happened and you just have to deal one step at a time.

Ce la vi, show must go on!

Kris.

**_Chapter Notes:_** This chapter introduces three new, but important characters.

**_Kairi_** the Amazon, though is my character and not some kind of mythical goddess of some kind, will be important for later in the story… But a warning, she might seem Mary-Sue-ish, but it must be there for the purpose of the fic.

**_Eris_**, Goddess of Chaos, Discord and Strife. She is the keeper of the Golden Apple of Discord. Is thought to be believed to have started the chain of events that led to the abduction of Helen of Troy. Said to have given birth to abstract divinities of Hunger, Pain and Oblivion. Eris is important in this story, though I don't know all that much about her, because of her relationship with Hades. More to come later.

**_Persephone_** is the daughter of Demeter and Zeus and was once kidnapped by Hades to serve as his Queen of the Underworld. For six months every year, she stays with him in the Underworld which is when autumn and winter plague the world. When the six months are up, she returns to Olympus for another six months which is spring and summer. In this story, she's fed up with the cycle and sick of his temper.


	5. Chapter 5: Epiphany

_**Family Secrets**_

A/N: I'm incredibly sorry for the delay but a nasty case of writers block nipped me in the butt for this fic. But never fear! Here is the next chapter. Don't ask when the next one will be up… Because even I don't really know. Life is extremely hectic at the moment, so all I'll say is hopefully after Christmas but before or soon after New Years.

Disclaimer: Nup. Don't own any of them. I only own Kairi and Dorian and the plot. Don't sue. I'm broke from buying so many Christmas presents this year.

X

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 5**: Epiphany

X

**X**

**X**

Greedy hands snatched at the shared eye, spotted hands batting at nothing but air. A knarled crone cackled, pulling her arm up that held the eye above her sisters heads, chanting in an old tongue. The other two sisters stopped their squabbling, falling silent beside their older, leader sister.

The eye in the sisters hands floated out of her out-stretched, withered fingers, glowing eerily a golden sheen that illuminated the three crones mutilated features and the pitch-dark swirling fog around them.

One of the crones clucked her tongue, pulling her hood down with one hand while another yanked a strand of iridescent blue hair from her scalp and pulling it taught between her fingers.

The remaining crone, also pulling down her hood only to reveal a rats nest of ginger hair, reached into the tattered sleeve of her robe and pulled out a pair of golden scissors and cackled somewhat evilly. She paused for a second, her warty fingers tracing over the archaic runes engraved onto the blades and slowly handed them over to the first sister who had grabbed hold of the eye and had canted the spell.

One after the other, the two other sisters took up the chant, the eye that had glowed eerily above then suddenly flashing once –twice!– before the dark pupil of the eye faded to a bright and cheery scene of an elderly woman holding a young baby that was wrapped up in pink blanket.

The woman, an obvious grandmother, was bouncing the young babe in her arms to keep it from crying, but steering clear of the IV pole that was connected to the babies arm. A large smile rested on the grandmothers face, faltering slightly when her dark grey eyes flashed over to the heart monitor that beeped every now-and-then to reinforce the fact that the child was sick.

The sisters stopped chanting.

"'Tis but a shame." The first sister almost sighed sadly, opening and closing the scissors in her hands.

"Aye." Replied the other, holding one end of her hair taught and handing the other end to her remaining sister.

"But it cannot be helped." The last said steely, her mouth set in a grim line and the first sister opened the scissors, cutting the taught strand of hair in a fluid movement, almost wincing at the high-pitched, near inhumane scream that echoed in the vast expanse surrounding them.

The scene playing in the glowing pupil of the eye had changed dramatically. The heart monitor in which the young babe had been hooked up to had suddenly given out a long an piercing wail, calling all in the immediate vicinity of the hospital ward to attention. Doctors in white coats and nurses in pink and green had rushed around the grandmother, ripping the baby from her arms and placing her in the cot next to the old woman, performing series of life-saving routines only to have the young child slip from their world and into the next. The last scene was of the grandmother wailing, louder and more agonising than that of the heart monitor.

The sister-crones sighed collectively, sadly, and the elder, the one who had started the chanting, reached up and grabbed the eye, yanking it down angrily and thrusting it into one of her gapping eye-sockets. The glow almost instantly dispersed when her knarled fingers brushed over the sclera. As it re-entered, it made a sickening squelching noise, like someone walking through a large mud puddle.

"'Tis but a shame." She said yet again, turning her eye to the shadow in the mass rolling fog surrounding them.

"Aye." Replied the blue haired crone.

"But it cannot be helped." Replied the last, and walked off in a different direction than that of her sisters, disappearing into the fog that was a fallen goddesses exile.

As they left, they knew they were immune to Eriss' wrath, sadly content in their knowledge that they had foiled her plan.

What they didn't bank on, was the fact that Eriss was smiling coldly in the shadows as she roamed about her domain, thinking of the all the punishments she would see fit to release on to the Fates when she was released from her exile.

X

**X**

**X**

_Themyscera…_

With a flick of her wrist she dismissed the hastily established council, throwing their bitter feelings for man out the window like a piece of old meat. They had argued their case, she had argued hers, and in the end only her authority won her this fight. Suffice to say, she would have bitter enemies in the way of politics, but there was a war being fought and the Amazons needed all the help that they could get.

Once the last of the now disbanded council had left the small meeting cave they had founded in the safety of the mountains, Diana hung her head, a hand coming up to rub her temple and the bridge of her nose against the sudden pain of a headache. Movement from the entrance to the meeting cave caught her attention and Diana raised her head, smiling slightly when she saw the young Amazon that had defended the golden bridge so.

"Your majesty, Diana," she said, bowing her head in a show of respect, "My name is Kairi." She hesitated slightly, feeling uncomfortable. "Although I am by far one of the most inexperienced women here, I would like to offer you my services. Your argument to the council was true, though many women will fight against such an alliance and I only wish to help to ease the tension between the two."

Diana looked at the younger woman and smiled. She stood and walked over to where she stood by the door and motioned for her to move slightly out of the door so she could exit. As she walked down the partially deserted stone corridor, she motioned for Kairi to follow her. "So, Kairi, you wish to act as liaison for Man and the Amazons?" she looked back and saw her nod. "Not many Amazons will like what you have offered to do. You will most likely be cast out after this war if you do not die."

From the corner of her blue eyes, Diana took the time to actually take in Kairi's appearance. Although she didn't have the muscular build that many and most of the Amazon women had, Kairi had the build of a gymnast. A smooth and toned stomach peeked out from the bottom of a mid-drift revealing shirt that was covered by a thin but strong-looking armour chest plate. The shirt had straps that tied around her neck, leaving her back exposed save for the two crossed sheaths that held her twin elbow blades. Around her hips hung a belt with various pouches and a third sheath on her right hip that held a slim but sturdy looking sword. The belt itself held up the short chain-mail skirt over a pair of tight black pants. Sandals on her feet tied up her calves to just below her knees.

At the moment she looked like some kind of barbarian cheerleader.

Diana shook her head, waiting for her answer.

"I am well aware of what I am getting myself into, Queen Diana. I forfeit that right to my safety in order for us to win this war." Kairi spoke, head held high.

Diana smiled. "Well answered. In that case, I must introduce you properly to my team-mates." She smiled slyly, turning down a stone corridor and hearing Kairi follow her. "Don't take this the wrong way, Kairi, but you are not from Themyscera, are you."

Kairi stopped walking beside Diana suddenly, her blue eyes widening slightly. She stood silently for a minute before defeat seeped into her posture and she sighed. "It is true, your highness. Although I have been living on this island a long time, I am in no actual means a true Amazon."

Diana looked at the young woman who looked no older than nineteen. She searched her posture for any sign of a lie and smiled slightly when she detected none. "How so, Kairi. Did you wash up on this island and fear it uninhabited?"

Kairi fiddled with her hands then, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "Er… Not exactly."

She narrowed her blue eyes at the woman before her and she was about to reply when a scarlet flash blinded her and she moved to press herself against the wall of the cave. "Wally, watch where you're going next time." She said, voice monotone.

The Flash grinned at her, winking to Kairi behind her who only smiled demurely, blushing a pretty pink. Behind Flash appeared Green Lantern and Hawk Girl, both arguing over something that she neither cared about or wanted to know. "Sorry Diana. But I found you anyway. Some old lady keeps calling for you. She said its urgent."

Green Lantern had come to a stop beside Flash and glared slightly at Hawk Girl who continued down the hall, nodding her head to both Diana and Kairi as she passed. She seemed extremely annoyed at him. "Goddamn woman. I say one thing she don't like and it gets her feathers ruffled." He muttered, shaking his head.

Kairi cleared her throat, stepping next to Diana. "I am Kairi. You must be the Flash and the Green Lantern. I am sorry to say but I have not had the privilege of meeting you after you saved us all from the Bridge. For that, I thank you." She bowed to them in respect and stood up, her cheeks flaming when Flash gave her one of his trade-mark grins. Green Lantern just scratched the back of his head.

Diana laughed slightly, feeling the unease slowly lift away. "Kairi will be acting as liaison for you and the Amazon women." She explained, then remembered what Flash had come to tell her. "You said something about an old woman. Who was it?"

Flash looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned to Green Lantern. "I wasn't there man. All I saw was you tearing out of a hall looking like the Hounds of Hell were at your heels."

Flash shook his head before he turned to Diana and grinned. "I think her name was Floran the Post-It, or something." He shrugged.

He was met with quizzical faces.

"What's a 'post it'?" Kairi asked, puzzled.

"I think you mean Dorian the Prophet." Diana said, her face darkening slightly.

"Dorian, the woman cursed with the messages of the Gods?" Kairi whispered, her eyes troubled. Diana ignored the look, focusing on Flash infront of her.

"Yeah, that's it. She said that you need to get to her a-sap. Something about 'the world turning to ash' or something." Flash said nonchalantly, shrugging once more.

Green Lantern, who had started to leave the three, stopped and grimaced in Flash's direction. "You are one sad puppy. That's a line from a Pokemon movie." Before he turned and hurried away.

"It is, isn't it?" Flash mumbled to himself. "Anyway, do you know where she it? I can take you there if you want." He offered.

Diana turned to Kairi and nodded to him. "Lead the way Flash."

X

**X**

**X**

They walked through the network of caves for a near half hour, often getting lost in the maze but quickly finding their way back. They had found themselves deep underground, deep into the very heart of the mountain where Dorian preferred to live.

Flash and Kairi talked all the way there, mostly what the world of Man was like and the such. Diana paid it no heed and instead took noticed of their route, memorising with agonising detail where they were going and how far away the last Amazon warrior was.

It was when Flash suddenly stopped and motioned to Diana that she realised they had arrived.

They entered a small cave, all but dark save for a small candle that burned yellow beside a lump on a hastily made bed of straw. The light danced along the cave wall, the dark shadows moving and elongating to create the sense of malevolence and sinister creatures ready to pounce on them all.

The lump on the bed moved and in a sharp instant an old woman had sat up, back ram-rod straight, white hair flying wildly and matted with sweat while her blind eyes stared ahead of her. "Diana? Diana!" she cried, her voice cracking and croaky.

Diana moved forwards and froze on the spot when the old woman turned to her suddenly, blind eyes narrowing and her wrinkled mouth breaking into a frown. "A message from the Gods to you, I have Diana. They are angry. Oh, so very angry." She rasped, turning then to look at Flash in an accusatory manner.

He shivered uncomfortably.

"He must go. He was not borne of the gods nor do his ears see fit to hear this message. The girl may stay. She is a creature of the Gods. Her blood mingles with that of a mortals, but it still rings true with the blood of the Gods." She stopped, stilling for a moment, waiting for Flash to leave. "I can still hear you lad. You have yet to leave. Now go with your Devil Wind and run from here!" she commanded and the last Diana saw of him was a scarlet blur.

Diana was about to speak when the Prophet beat her once more.

"Your blood flows with that of the Gods, as well, Diana. Not because of the articles of power you 'borrowed' from the Temple, but from birthright." She seemed to sigh. "Dear, precious Diana. But the blood that flows through your veins wars deep within you, dear child. And all that remains is still a mystery to you. A secret enough to be your salvation…"

Diana felt her stomach drop suddenly. She didn't like what was coming.

"… Or your downfall." Dorian seemed to deflate, sagging a little as she sat. Kairi rushed forwards and knelt next to her but was not needed when the woman straightened, smiling slightly at the two. "The gods are very angry at their older brother, Diana. Since his imprisonment, he had been searching for a way to escape and extract his revenge on all who had wronged him.

"And he has found an escape by replacing himself with his spawn."

Kairi gasped, turning her head to see Diana's reaction, watching as the new Queen fell to her knees. The blood had drained from her face, her blue eyes widening.

"The attacks," Dorian continued, "that he wrought in Themyscera now four nights ago, was but a taste of his anger. It was a slip in the crack in his prison and he knew how very little time he had, for you see, the magical binds that keep him chained to his prison have been loosened by his child. Whether the child knew it or not, I cannot be certain, but the blood-lust that surges through Hades himself is now slowly corrupting his child. And with this he can change places with his child, dominating the Earth while his child takes his place down in the Underworld."

Diana was at a loss for words. How? How could this happen? How could he spawn a creature that now walked the Earth, unaware of Hades' plans?

_Or maybe they do know?_ Came another voice in her head, darker and harbouring all her anger and hate and spite to the man that had made her life start to crumble around her. _Maybe they could be working together._ She shook her head against the thought.

"He plans to set free the Titans when the planets align at Midnight's commencement tonight to make the… Transition easier for his child." Dorian added in a low tone, the words creating an almost blanket like effect over the room.

"How!" Kairi was the first to act, blue eyes burning in anger and fear. "Why did the Gods see fit to only warn us now?! They must enjoy toying with all our lives!" she screamed. "They must enjoy toying with my own." She added in a low whisper which Diana only just caught.

Silence reigned in the cave for slow minutes until Diana stood from her sitting position. "We must destroy Hades before he can free the Titans. We must do it before he trades places with his spawn." She said with a determination that was tinged with slight fury.

"We…" Kairi started, turned from Diana to the blind prophet, "We can defeat Hades, can't we? We can stop him successfully before he is truly free… right?" she urged.

"If we Amazons were to shed our mortal skin and become even half as omnipotent as the two of you, we cannot. The Gods are angry at their mistake, angry that they must entrust the power of the Gods themselves to mortals. But Gods cannot interfere with a conflict such as this in the Mortal Plain; it is a mortal matter." Dorian smiled faintly, laying down on her bed of straw and blankets.

"But one of their own is threatening to destroy the mortal plain in which their subjects reside! Will they not help us!" Kairi stormed, her eyes flickering to Diana who stood stoic near the door of the cave-room.

"To a certain degree… They will not. But the Gods will help one of their own, yes, because of the blood that runs through your veins."

Diana's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously and she watched Kairi who looked at her, shaking her head and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'she's not talking about me'.

"Sadly, darkness lurks in the depths of you spirit, waiting for the moment in which your blood-lust matches that to Himself. But you are kind-hearted, vigilant and honourable just like your mother who is with the Gods now… No… Not like your father…" she breathed, "Never like the Dark Prince."

Diana stared at Dorian then, the old woman was speaking in riddles that not even Kairi understood. "My father? Dorian… What are you talking about?" she asked, frustrated as the woman in the bed closed her catatonic eyes to the world and breathed in deeply.

"I must sleep now child." The woman sighed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Kairi looked down at the woman and stood up, the words she had said sinking in. "Diana, we must hurry and tell the others this news. It is already mid-morning and we must prepare for this battle." She said hurriedly, heading to the entrance to the cave.

Diana nodded her head, a constant niggling sensation clawing at the back of her mind making her palms itchy and sweaty. She followed Kairi out into the stone corridor and mindlessly followed her, her thoughts shifting through the things Dorian had just stated.

What had Dorian been talking about? She thought, looking down at her hands and flipping them over to look at her palms. 'Not like my father.' She had said, but just what did that mean?

The two walked in companionable silence, reaching the mess-hall-like-cave in just under ten minutes. Diana called to attention all the Amazons and the few members of the Justice League around her, explaining what Dorian had told both her and Kairi not minutes earlier. Just as she was about to agree to a plan of attack, a dark thought passed her mind, making her breathing choppy and face go pale.

"**_Never like the Dark Prince_**."

That thought hit her like a speeding bullet and she lurched, many Amazons around her exclaiming as her knees buckled. The last conscious thought she had brought everything in her life into a shocking new focus… And her eyes rolled back into her head, her body being swiftly caught by Batman.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_The Underworld…_

The portal shimmered to a close, the scene of the Amazon leader fainting in front of her entire surviving people, making an infernal grin appear on his cold face. Oh so soon he'd reveal the truth to her and he would revel in her screams of denial. She and her mother were so alike…

But that other wench, the one that had those blue eyes, always around Diana… Something seemed off about her. She had been tainted by powerful magic that could only be used and wielded by the Gods themselves.

He laughed coldly then, his dark eyes glinting with malice. "So the Gods wish to protect what is rightfully mine? And by sending a Gollum no less!" he barked.

It would not matter anyway. By the time dawn would settle over the world tomorrow, the world would be his domain while his daughter would keep his throne warm for him for the rest of Eternity.

"Don't be too long, Diana. It's rude to keep father waiting."

X

**X**

**X**

**TBC…**

**X**

**X**

**X**


End file.
